


Suck my Birthday

by Ran (UnknownRandomer)



Series: Birthday Presents (for kids) [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Maybe plot?, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownRandomer/pseuds/Ran
Summary: Sanghyuk thought he was alone on his birthday, but his lovely, caring leader is there to help him.





	Suck my Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to upload this on the 8th for my own birthday but.. life m8
> 
> unbetad (Because, LAZY)
> 
> Are the children reading?

“Finally.” Sanghyuk breathed out in a relaxed sigh. He had managed to finish all of his schedules for the day early and return to the dorm. The rest of the members, his hyungs, were all still out doing their own schedules.

Jaehwan being busy with a new musical that he was really excited for, Taekwoon and Wonsik both busy with LR promotions, Hongbin shooting yet another drama, and Hakyeon filming something for a commercial. None of them were expected to be back to the dorm until later in the night.

Although it’s his birthday, and Sanghyuk loves all the other guys, but he still values time where he can just rest by himself. As he got older, his birthday stopped being a big deal and he tends to just like to enjoy it alone. Of course he still likes to spend time with the hyungs but that could wait until late that night or the next day.

Shucking off his shoes with mindless care, Sanghyuk sauntered into his room, the only one that was still shared. In just a couple minutes, he changed into clothes that were more comfortable, a loose pair of basketball shorts and a plain shirt. Nothing fancy, it didn’t need to be.

He flopped onto his bed easily. It wasn’t small like they used to be a few years ago, but due to still sharing a room it couldn’t be as big as the rest of the members had theirs. The laptop that he always kept on his bed near him turned on easily, having let it charge the whole night beforehand.

Sanghyuk easily finds the video that he already saved and opens it, not pressing play until he grabs a few more things. Tissues, check. Lotion, check. Shorts near his knees, check. Everything is ready, now all he has to do is press play.

He takes a deep breath before clicking for the video to start, his volume being just below max. Sanghyuk used to feel bad for doing this since he shares the house and room, but over time he stopped really caring and is fine with it as long as he manages to clean up and only ever do it on his bed and when alone.

The actors file on screen, following a cliche plot that everyone can predict without even having to have seen the video before. Sanghyuk’s eyes are glued all the same, though. The clothes slowly being removed from both actors. Gets him in the mood enough once he is able to really see the body line.

It doesn’t last long as his mind starts to wonder a bit farther, cringing at the poor acting and thinking about how it would be better if he switched places with one of them. His career would be down the drain but at least the video would be better, and he even has a better body.

“Sanghyuk-” A voice breaks his thoughts and he swivels his head so fast towards his door, he swears he might have whiplash.

“Oh shit!” The boys hands can’t move fast enough, the lotion being flung across the room, probably splattering on something valuable, the tissue box being crushed as he rolls over it, not even caring as he hears the laptop thud to the floor. Sanghyuk knows that the blanket doesn’t solve anything but at least it might stall some time by hiding his embarrassment, and his red face.

“Hyukkie.” The older boy’s voice is calm, maybe even with a hint of amusement, as it gets closer. Sanghyuk can still hear the noise from his laptop which is now developed into obnoxious moans. At least it didn’t break.

“Hey, hyung. Uhm, when did you.. when did you get home?” Sanghyuk tries to laugh, hoping the whole scene will be forgotten. He can’t look at his hyung’s eyes but slowly snakes his way out of the blanket and reaches, closing the tab and silencing the device.

“A few minutes ago.” He can hear a smile in the older’s voice but still refuses to look up. Half his body is on the floor, the other half somehow still on the bed and covered by the blanket.

“Not to be rude but.. what are you doing here? Didn’t you have a schedule or something?” Sanghyuk asks and finally looks up to meet his leader’s gaze.

“You’re right. I did. But I came back early to set up your birthday for you.” Hakyeon picks up the laptop and closes the lid, placing it on the end of Sanghyuk’s bed. When he sits down as well, Sanghyuk manages to push himself back onto the bed so that his whole body is once again on it.

“Ah, I see..” Sanghyuk’s voice is raspy and seems more like a whisper. He’s unable to hold eye contact and instead stares at the laptop that is near his feet.

“Need some help?” Hakyeon’s words take him by surprise, his eyes widening and instantly locking gazes. Hakyeon pulls his lips in to stop a laugh and glances at the younger’s lap. When he looks down to understand what his leader is getting at, he notices that the blanket is not acting as proper cover anymore, and that his shorts were not pulled up enough in his panicked hurry.

Before he is able to properly hide himself, Hakyeon reaches out and grabs his wrists, effectively stopping him and keeping him exposed. Sanghyuk’s next instinct is to pull his knees up as a form of cover, but Hakyeon stops that as well by sitting on his legs.

Hakyeon is now straddling the younger, a lean thigh pressed against each of his own.

“Uhm.” Sanghyuk, the intelligent, says and looks up at the leader who is still holding his hands but now together in one mass tangle of fingers.

“Let me.” Hakyeon’s voice is low and calm, as if the words are a demand. Sanghyuk is unable to do anything but nod and watch the older scoot backwards maybe an inch. His lips form a faint smile before his head lowers and disappears.

Sanghyuk is still unable to understand just exactly what situation has befallen until his eyes widen almost comically once he feels his leader’s, _his fucking leader’s,_ mouth on him.

A strangled noise escapes the younger’s lips and his hands fall to the sides of himself, gripping tightly onto the sheets. A small hum coaxes out a moan from him and Sanghyuk chances it to look at his lap.

Hakyeon’s gaze is lustful, aimed directly at him, almost into him. Sanghyuk has to clamp his mouth shut with much force to stifle the next noise and he can feel himself twitch against the back of older’s throat. He takes in large gulps of air and watches as Hakyeon frowns slightly then slides his mouth off the younger, his lips leaving with a clear suctioned pop.

Sanghyuk tries to ignore his desperation to keep the older going. “Sanghyuk.” Hakyeon’s voice is firm and Sanghyuk feels that if demanded in that tone, he could even kill a man. “I’m not doing this just for you. Don’t muffle yourself.” Hakyeon chides with a light slap to the younger’s bare thigh. He almost laughs at how casual it was.

But then Hakyeon is licking a sinful stripe up Sanghyuk’s length and he finds himself letting out a low moan that swiftly changes into a higher pitch. The leader smiles and hums his way down until he takes all of the younger in his mouth.

Sanghyuk’s hand stutters, trying to find a place of belonging until Hakyeon snakes his own up, locking their fingers for a moment then sliding it onto his head. Sanghyuk takes this as a sign to thread the soft locks through his fingers and tugs experimentally. The older lets out a pleased moan, the noise vibrating down to Sanghyuk’s core, eliciting a guttural moan out of him as well.

The room begins to fill with lewd slurping sounds and the moans from the two men line up in ironic harmony. Sanghyuk grunts in an attempt of warning but either Hakyeon doesn’t hear him, or he doesn’t care and instead latches on tighter, almost choking himself.

Sanghyuk lets out a final noise of release, then stares in awe as his leader, his _hyung_ , swallows everything in a near hungry state. His tongue darts out to swipe his lips and brings his hand to his face to wipe it dry.

When they make eye contact, Sanghyuk can feel his face heat up in delayed embarrassment.  Hakyeon giggles and crawls up to hug his young family member. Sanghyuk is unsure what to think, his chest rising and falling quickly as he calms himself and tries to clear his head. Hakyeon rubs Sanghyuk’s arm soothingly and places a quick kiss on the younger’s clavicle.

“Now that that’s satisfied,” Hakyeon breathes out and pushes himself to a standing position next the bed. Sanghyuk can feel his mouth is still open as his gaze follows the older. “Time to finish the preparations for your birthday.”

The hand that ruffles Sanghyuk’s hair is caring and the gaze that meets his is fond, but there is something else hidden in both.

“But hyung!” The younger calls out quickly when the leader makes his move to exit the room. Not even a second later, his head appears through the door frame with one brow raised and his lips pursed.

“Hmm?” He hums in innocent confusion. Sanghyuk can feel his heart still racing even though his breathing has calmed.

“What about.. you?”

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've ever completed a smut writing.
> 
> Is it bad if your own work makes you flustered? Granted this work is gutter trash but I kept giggling oops
> 
> Don't hurt me, I'm fragile. Also extremely sorry lel
> 
> (Please support VeriVery! The new chillins)


End file.
